Story of the Saiyans
by Doom-Mage
Summary: A story of the saiyans, starting with a remake of the saiyan saga.


"Let's go, hurry it up, get a move on."  
  
"I'm goin, I'm goin..."  
  
"Hurry UP!!! We have to get this out of here IMMEDIATELY!!!"  
  
The man ran over to the machine and smashed the button labeled, 'Launch Pod.' A small pod shot out and away from the planet as another one came in, towards the planet. Within the arriving pod was a man, he had messy black hair and a red item that appeared to made of plastic over his eye. As the pods passed each other, the man had a vision, another man, who somehow was almost identical looking to himself was taking on Frieza. Bardock shook his head and landed on the planet, quickly leaving his pod.  
  
"Hello sir. Your son just left. If I had known you were arriving, I'd have held him back a few moments."  
  
Bardock opened his eyes widely. "So... I really DID obtain a new vision... Does that mean..." Suddenly, a large ship overshadowed the planet. Bardock recognized this as Frieza's ship. The premonition was true then. That darn changeling was going to attack them, kill them. Bardock sneered and, despite his total inability to breathe in space, flew through space and up to Frieza's ship and the man himself. "FRIEZA!!! I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY US!!!!" shouted Bardock.  
  
Frieza chuckled at the puny saiyan and charged a massive blast in front of him. His aura engulfed the area as the purple ball consumed Bardock, and his planet. The saiyans were done. "HAHAHA!!! Now, the only saiyans left are Radditz, Nappa, and Vegeta. Ah, Vegeta, that fool. He will be mine forever. That fool will forever do my bidding."  
  
Many years later  
  
"OW! STOP!!! COME! ONNNN!!!!!! That HURTS CHI-CHI!!" Goku, a powerful young man of planet earth, feeling the daily wrath of Chi-Chi's deadly frying pan attack. If it wasn't for his abnormally high power, he would easily fall to the destructive power of these assaults.   
  
"TAKE THAT! ANNNND THAT!!!! Gohan will grow up to be MY LITTLE GENIOUS! I just KNOW that if you take him out that you will end up dead and Gohan will be left with some strange person who prefers he grows strong."  
  
Goku sighed and said, "Chi-Chiiii, that is ridiculous. How would I die by going to Master Roshi's house??? It isn't like there is some strange invader approaching the planet in a desperate search to find me..."  
  
Meanwhile, a strange invader flew from above in a pod, similar to the type that had been launched from the saiyan planet many years before. The pod crashed into earth, forming a crater. "Ahhh... Earth... Pathetic." The strange invader slowly stepped out of his pod and saw a truck approaching his area. "What the hell??? Kakarot... You didn't wipe out the earth's population... Wait til I find you.." A man stepped out the truck and looked at the strange invader who appeared to be here to find someone.  
  
"Can I help you there guy???" asked the man, who had a shotgun laying on his car and a bunch of farming supplies in the trunk.  
  
The invader, who had long, black hair, a green device over his left eye, and some of the thickest leg hair this side of the galaxy tapped his device. "Hmmmm... Power 5. Germ... YOU THERE! FEEL MY SPEED!!!" The farmer grabbed his shotgun and fired at the invader, who clearly had mastered the limits of his speed and, at what can only be described as the speed of light caught the bullet and flicked it back. The bullet hit the farmer in the chest, killing him in a second. "HAHHAHA! Now, to find Kakarot... There is a strong power that way. It must be him."  
  
"So you see Chi-Chi, there is no way any strange invaders could be in search of me because that just wouldn't make sense. I'm going." Goku grabbed Gohan and called for Nimbus as Chi-Chi sighed and turned on the television.  
  
"THIS JUST IN!! What can only be described as a 'strange invader in search of something' was seen falling from the sky while some people were giving speeches instead of looking out their window. It is clear that this 'strange invader' is going to cause trouble, but what kind, is the question."  
  
Chi-Chi's jaw dropped in surprise. She could not believe this. "GOKUUUUUUUUU!!!!" she screamed as she ran out of the house and looked into the sky. Goku, hearing his wife's scream flew back and landed once more.  
  
"What's wrong Chi-Chi???" he asked.  
  
"GOKU YOU FOOL!!!!!! IT'S JUST A GOOD THING I CAUGHT YOU!!" Chi-Chi began sobbing as she fell to the ground then slowly stood back up. "You... You... YOU FORGOT GOHAN'S JACKET!!!" Goku scratched his head and ran to grab the jacket then took off once more. "Thank... God..." said Chi-Chi. "Now nothing can possibly go wrong." 


End file.
